Vodka
by Persefone X
Summary: Pequeña historia del día de San Valentin en donde, todo pasa por una razón. Como les prometí, aquí les dejo este pequeño shot que espero disfruten. Con cariño de mí, para ustedes u


_Como lo prometí, aquí les dejo esta pequeña historia Orange para los que gusten leer, así que, no me queda más que decirles, que pasen un día bello en compañía de sus seres queridos, y recuerden, siempre siempre decir un te quiero a esa persona o personas que están junto a nosotros y que no nos dejan nunca, y cuidan de nosotros_

 _Y sin más_

 _A leer se ha dicho ^u^_

…

 _ **Vodka**_

 _Alzo la vista hacia el reloj que colgaba en la pared frente a él, luego, la agacho para observar el líquido blanquecino y casi puro que estaba servido en su copa el cual, con movimientos lentos y circulares, giraba dentro del vaso de forma constante sin que realmente llegara a derramarse. Le dio un pequeño sorbo, seguido por otro aun mayor para regresar el cristal sobre la barra, aquel día como muchos había sido extenuante, jamás imagino que irse del laboratorio Oak para dar inicio a uno de sus más grandes sueños sería así de agotador, o peor a un, que le restara tanto tiempo que_ _ **nada**_ _tenía que ver con la observación que fue lo que en primer lugar, lo había llevado a trabajar dentro de la liga Pokemon y posesionarse en uno de los mejores puestos. Aunque si debía resaltar algo bueno, eso eran los viajes que de cuando en cuando, tenía que hacer a las diversas regiones. Definitivamente crear ilusiones siendo niños, era muy distinto a ejecutarlas en la vida real y acarrear con ellas responsabilidades. Suspiro, con cansancio, mientras cerraba los ojos y se lamentaba por las múltiples obligaciones que poco espacio dejaban para él, aun en aquel día, en donde se supone debía estar disfrutando de una cena romántica al lado de una hermosa castaña colega suya en el restaurant mas exclusivo de ciudad Verde, para después, cerrar con broche de oro bajo la luz de las velas en la intimidad de su apartamento. Y es que le agradaba, la chica realmente le agradaba, y mucho, había señales, guiños, coqueteos, y porque no, varias salidas anteriores a esa en donde hubo algo más que simple compañerismo, quien sabe, quizás ese día, pudieron volverse más que amigos, era lindo pensar así aunque la realidad, ya distaba por mucho de la idea original_

 _Y lo supo cuando, al momento de deshacer la "fantástica cita" como ella había decidido llamarle y por la cual cada cinco minutos recibía un mensaje suyo, solo recibió malas caras, ojos acuosos, y gestos de reproche junto con palabras hirientes pidiendo que dejara de hacer su trabajo para concentrarse_ _ **solo**_ _en ella_

 _Mala señal_

 _Todavía recordaba el repiqueteo incesante de sus zapatos al golpear contra el suelo y la amenaza implícita de lanzarse a los brazos de otro hombre si no salían esa noche, porque había muchos,_ _ **muchos**_ _deseando salir con ella y él, debía sentirse afortunado de tenerla_

 _Volvió a suspirar, esta vez tomando un largo trago de su vaso y a su vez, pidiendo otro al barman. Quien iba a decir que San Valentín sería tan problemático, y que mejor, que iba a ser tan solitario. Sonrió, viéndole comicidad a ese asunto mientras recibía una nueva bebida por parte del hombre, y es que, si lo pensaba mejor, tal vez se había salvado de una "futura" novia posesiva_

- **Sírvame otro whisky por favor** – _escucho de pronto, y su rostro, no pudo evitar voltear curioso hacia el origen de quien no había reparado en el tono elevado de su voz, que_

 _Le era tan endemoniadamente familiar_

- **¿Misty?** – _llamo extrañado al reconocer a su "amiga" al final de la barra, y en donde los ojos verdes de ella, no tardaron en hacer contacto con los suyos. ¿Desde hacia cuanto estaba ahí?_

- **¡Tracey! hola**

- **¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?** – _pregunto asombrado mirando hacia todos lados para ver quien la acompañaba, sin embargo, se sorprendió cuando la encontró completamente sola. Camino hasta ella y se sentó a su lado llevando su bebida con él_

- **Mejor dime, ¿qué estás haciendo tu aquí? no es común verte en sitios como este** – _sonrió, atontada por los efectos del alcohol, y lo que estos hacían en su sistema_

 _Más Tracey no respondió y llevo a sus labios aquel líquido blanquecino mientras la veía de reojo junto a él, porque no era difícil darse cuenta de que, Misty, tenía ya unas copas encima_

- **¿Sabes lo que estas tomando Waterflower?** – _le dijo sin voltear a verla y a sabiendas, de que era por su apellido y no nombre por quien la llamaba_

 _Y es que, habían pasado ¿qué? ¿3 años desde la última vez que se vieran?, 2 si contaba la pasada reunión en Paleta en donde apenas si habían cruzado miradas. Sonrió con amargura, dejando que su sonrisa quedara impresa en sus labios unos segundos más, pues a pesar de seguir siendo "amigos" como se empeñaban en decir a todo el mundo, el tiempo y la distancia no ayudaban mucho a su relación_

- **¿Qué es tan gracioso Sketchit?** – _devolvió la pelirroja sacándolo de sus pensamientos_ – **Por si no lo recuerdas,** _ **soy**_ **un adulto** – _se irguió en su asiento con prepotencia mientras que Tracey, se acomodaba mejor para quedar de frente a ella_ – **y creo que tengo el derecho suficiente para beber algunos tragos, si es, que así me place ¿de acuerdo?** – _y dicho esto, tomo pequeños sorbos de su licor hasta casi terminarlo. El fuego que sintió en su boca, no tardo en quemarle enseguida la garganta_

- **En serio Misty** – _cuestiono Tracey con seriedad_ \- **¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?**

 _Porque Misty no era del tipo de ir y meterse a bares ni tomar hasta embriagarse, no, no lo era, y sabía que nunca lo seria por mucho que hubiera pasado_

 _Pero Misty no le diría, porque suponer que si estaba ahí, en plena ciudad Verde, en la calle 33, en el bar de Benny a esas horas de la noche, y bebiendo solo porque le rompieron – una vez más – y definitivamente el corazón, era… francamente patético_

 _Porque a pesar ser un día como el de San Valentín, el más romántico de todos, y en el que se había preparado para confesar sus más profundos y puros sentimientos a quien había sido, hasta ahora, su_ _mejor amigo Ash había sido… lo más doloroso que pudo haberle pasado en la vida. Porque la había rechazado tajantemente, y ante eso, sus ilusiones se habían ido por el suelo_

- _Te quiero Misty… eres una buena amiga_ – _le había dicho, rematando con la frase_ – _pero somos solo amigos, siempre lo seremos y sabes que podrás contar conmigo para lo que sea_ – _mientras que ella, con el corazón a punto de quebrársele dentro del pecho, mantuvo la cordura y le sonrió como solo ella sabía hacerlo diciendo que lo entendía_

- **La verdad es que ni yo misma lo sé** – _susurro perdida entre recuerdos_ – **se supone que ahora seria la mujer más feliz sobre la faz de la tierra** … **y mírame** – _sonrió tristemente mientras sus ojos, hacían contacto con los de Tracey_ – … **ahora estoy aquí** … **no tiene lógica ¿cierto?**

 _Entre tanto, Tracey, sumido en sus propios pensamientos, no pudo evitar que el nombre del entrenador surgiera en algún lado de su cabeza, pues era bien sabido por todos el enamoramiento que desde niña siempre hubo tenido la pelirroja para con él, y que con sus palabras, muy a su manera, Misty había sufrido de su rechazo_

- **Tal vez debas dejar de beber** – _sugirió de pronto el de cabellos verdes_ – **tu cuerpo no está acostumbrado a tomar alcohol en grandes cantidades. No quisiera que Daisy y las chicas te vieran de esa forma** – _la líder chisto, encontrándole el lado cómico a ese asunto_

- **No creo que eso les importe mucho sabes, ellas están pasándola más que genial esta noche con sus novios millonarios en alguna isla remota en algún lugar sobre la tierra** … **además, hace mucho que tu y yo no conversábamos así que, adelante, conversemos** – _y en un gesto gracioso, se inclino sobre la barra acomodando el codo sobre ella y la mano en su mejilla. Sus ojos verdes, brillaban divertidos mientras escudriñaban a los del observador_

 _Una sonrisa sincera se dibujo en los labios del joven_

- **Creo que no es buena idea Misty** – _volteo a verla aun sonriente_ – **no quisiera aburrirte con mi** … **como decirlo** … **grandiosa y excéntrica vida dentro de una oficina** – _una risita jubilosa llego hasta sus oídos. Hacia tanto que no la escuchaba reír de esa manera, que sonrió un poco más sin ser consiente_

- **De acuerdo, de acuerdo** – _siguió riendo la pelirroja_ – **entonces dime, que tal tu vida fuera de la liga, debe ser** … **interesante** – _le dijo llevándose el vaso de whisky a los labios_ – **hay alguna chica que haga tu vida especial**

- **No** – _negó en repetidas ocasiones y una pequeña sonrisa tiro de sus labios_ – **no hay nadie que la haga** … **interesante** – _ni especial como tú la hiciste – pensó viéndose sorprendido ante esa revelación_

- **Ya** … **entiendo** – _se volvió a acomodar en su asiento_ – **¡el amor apesta!** – _y sin quererlo, termino volteando hacia una pareja que había cerca besándose y susurrándose cosas que a su parecer, debían ser románticas –_ **Sabes** _– hablo suavemente sin apartar los ojos de la pareja_ – **Ash estuvo aquí hace algunas horas** – _y Tracey enarco una ceja sin que pudiera notarlo_ – **por fin le dije lo que sentía y que desde hace años llevo dentro** – _sonrió con tristeza mientras su mano jugaba con el liquido de su vaso haciendo que los hielos dentro chocaran entre sí_ – **dijo que no podía amarme, que solo me veía como a una amiga y que tenía a alguien especial en su vida, no sé** _– volteo a verlo_ – **una rubia "** _ **despampanante"**_ **que lo acompaño en su viaje por Kalos y que al parecer ahora es modelo o algo así** … **puedes creerlo**

- **Lo siento Misty**

- **No tendrías porque, no fue tu culpa** … - _se encogió de hombros_ \- **fui yo quien creó falsas ilusiones y termino convertida en esto** – _se señalo así misma_ \- **¿es normal que duela tanto?** – _pregunto con ojos acuosos y luego, termino de beber el liquido ámbar que quedaba en su copa. El observador por su parte, ya no había tocado el suyo_

- **No lo sé, aunque** … **creo que puedo darme una idea** – _porque no había que ser un genio para darse cuenta por lo que la pelirroja estaba pasando_

 _El silencio se instauro entre ellos, cada uno metido en sus propios pensamientos que por un breve momento, fueron enfocados hacia el entrenador, y con un pesado suspiro, Tracey dejo de lado su soliloquio interno para mirarla atento. Odiaba decirlo pero, sentía pena por Misty, sentía pena por aquella chica que siempre mostraba fuerza y fortaleza para con el mundo, y el que ahora estuviera ahí, sumiéndose en una profunda miseria, no sé, se sentía, terriblemente lastimoso porque ella era, una de las personas más importantes en su vida_

- **No lo entiendo** – _murmuro débilmente la líder sin embargo, Tracey había escuchado bien_ – **no lo entiendo** – _volvió a repetir posando sus azulados ojos en el observador con curiosidad_ \- **¿Por qué nos distanciamos Tracey? ¿Qué paso entre nosotros para alejarnos así?**

 _Y Tracey abrió los ojos con impresión ¿a caso había podido leer su mente?. Y luego de que otro suspiro fuera lanzado al aire y sus ojos deshicieran el contacto con los de ella para perderse entre las botellas de licor que tenía en frente, no pudo evitar preguntarse lo mismo. Porque ahora estaba solo, y la soledad, nunca había sido de su predilección_

- **No lo sé Misty** – _hablo después de un rato_ – **supongo que, ya era tiempo de emprender un nuevo camino, seguir con mi vida. Lamento si con ello me aleje de ti** – _y sus ojos buscaron a los de su acompañante_

 _Misty por su parte, asintió en varias ocasiones haciendo que el mareo por el consumo de alcohol fuera en aumento_

- **Sabes, es mejor que te vayas, creo que ya has bebido suficiente** – _espeto lucido el observador de haber notado el comportamiento empedernido de la joven, que aunque le parecía gracioso, no dejaba de ser algo… patético_ – **Vamos, te acompañare hasta Celeste** – _ofreció mientras pagaba sus tragos y también los de ella_

 _Pero la líder no se movió, y en su lugar, volteo para verlo detenidamente. Maldito Ash y su forma tan dulce de hacerla sentir miserable, ahora ella estaba ahí metida en ese bar, completamente ebria y al lado de Tracey quien poco o nada se daba cuenta de sus intenciones de no querer abandonar aquel sitio, y como podría, si había decidido refugiarse en el alcohol y así ahogar sus penas sin la intención de ser un espectáculo público. No para quien la conociera_

- **Misty** – _la llamo_ \- **¿nos vamos?**

- **¡Sírvame otra copa buen hombre! que yo de aquí no me muevo** – _pidió al barman levantando la mano y terminando con un hipo gracioso. Ella nos se iba si no hasta que terminara de olvidar_

- **¿Es en serio?**

- **Sabes Tracey, si la memoria no me falla** … **eras más divertido antes cuando pasábamos mucho, muucho tiempo juntos** … **anda** _– palmeo el banquillo a su lado, aquel en donde había permanecido sentado_ – **ven y tomate una copa conmigo**

- **Lo lamento Misty, pero creo que será en otra ocasión porque ahora** – _y sin problema, la levanto poniéndola sobre su hombro_ – **usted viene conmigo señorita**

- **No, Tracey no, ¡bájame!** – _increpo dándole ligeros golpecitos en la espalda sin embargo, de nada le sirvió porque en unos segundos, ya estaban en la calle_ – **Nooo** – _fue lo último que dijo antes de ser regresada al piso en donde termino por aferrarse a sus brazos para no ceder al suelo gracias a los mareos, y la asombrosa motricidad que gracias al whisky, tenia_

- **¿Estás bien?** – _pregunto el observador preocupado al ver que no se movía. Intento dar un paso para atrás y ver lo que pasaba sin embargo, las manos empuñadas de Misty todavía en su camisa se lo impidieron_ \- **¿Misty?**

- **¿Por qué?**... **¿Por qué Tracey si yo solo** … **quería olvidar?** – _murmuro débilmente y con sus bellos orbes, a punto de derramar lagrimas amargas_ – **¿a caso era mucho pedir, que me acompañaras un rato más?**

- **No Misty, no lo era** – _le hablo con dulzura mientras que sus manos, levantaban su rostro enrojecido y limpiaban las pocas lágrimas que habían logrado escapar_ – **pero sabes que beber así no traerá nada bueno, ni regresara a Ash a tu lado**

- **Ash** – _sonrió con amargura_ – **¿por qué tenias que recordármelo?**

- **Porque entre más lo recuerdes, se te hará más fácil olvidarlo y olvidar lo que paso** – _una ligera sonrisa tiro de los labios de la joven al igual que los de él_ – **todo será más fácil Misty**

- **Hablas como si ya hubieras pasado por esto** – _siguió sonriendo mientras ella misma daba un paso hacia atrás y limpiaba su rostro. Tracey por su parte, siguió mirándola con encanto, y cuando estaba a punto de alejarse, la mano de ella se ciño en su muñeca_

- **No, espera** – _pidió la pelirroja lanzándose a sus brazos_ – **quedémonos así, finjamos por hoy que somos una pareja, que somos felices y ya mañana** … **podremos olvidar que esto sucedió**

- **Misty**

- **Mira a tu alrededor, no crees que este día no deberíamos ser los únicos solos**

 _Y aunque quisiera refutar esa idea y tacharla como absurda, sabía que no podía, porque simplemente, era Misty quien se lo pedía, y a ella, extrañamente no podía negarle nada porque en lo más profundo de su ser, en algún lugar de su inconsciente, la líder, ocupaba un lugar muy especial además de que, la idea no podría parecerle más agradable y tentadora_

 _¿Qué tan lógicamente podía cavilar después de tomar unos cuantos tragos?_

 _Se detuvo un momento y se forzó a sí mismo a pensar con la cabeza fría, pero el tiempo no se detenía y eso Misty lo sabía, así que intempestivamente y tomando a un desprevenido Tracey, se acerco lo suficiente para poner ambas manos en su rostro y atraerlo hacia sí para robarle un beso intenso_

 _El observador por su parte, miraba sorprendido como Misty lo besaba con ferocidad. Sin lugar a dudas, un corazón roto era capaz de muchas cosas, además estaba ebria, y eso no ayudaba a la situación sin embargo, poco a poco se fue abandonando a la caricia, y en poco tiempo, empezó a entregarse cerrando los ojos y respondiendo, de la misma forma salvaje con la que Misty lo hacía. La atrajo hacia su cuerpo enredando una mano en su cintura mientras que la otra, iba a dar a su cuello deseando intensificar más el contacto pidiendo más de su boca, y es que, no pensaba lucidamente, era incapaz de separarse, parecía embriagado por su sabor y por los deliciosos pulsos eléctricos que recorrían su piel con brío, porque sin saberlo, clamaba por su atención desde hacia tanto, que el tenerla solo para él era… muy parecido a estar en la cúspide_

 _Y el beso que comenzó como una lucha de voluntades, termino siendo suave y lento hasta que por fin, y faltándole la respiración, los labios de Misty se separaron. Los ojos de ambos se cruzaron y el silencio impero por unos momentos hasta que, con una sonrisa en los labios, la pelirroja le indico a Tracey que todo estaba bien_

- **Llévame a casa, quieres**

 _Y con esas simples palabras llenas de dulzor, el corazón del observador latió tranquilo. Después de todo, ese día estarían juntos aunque no fuera de forma romántica como Misty lo había sugerido. Se acompañarían en su soledad y se brindarían los ánimos suficientes para el mañana, porque a pesar de haber sido mera coincidencia el haberse encontrado en el bar de Benny, Tracey se aseguraría de no volver a alejarse de su pelirroja amiga, porque lo era, y sería así por siempre, aunque quien sabe, quizás en un futuro, las cosas podrían cambiar… solo un poco_

 _..._


End file.
